Sake y deseo
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Me siento utilizado, pero quiero estar contigo, no importa como me veas. Yaoi SasoDei, Lemmon. Es mi primer lemmon, entren plis.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Yaoi (SasoDei) LEMMON

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

***** Groserías.

******************* Cambio de escena ****************

En este fic Sasori no es una marioneta.

¡¡¡Hoooooooola!!!

Bueno no es el primer fic que escribo, pero si el primero que contiene lemmon, así que les pido (plis, plis, plis) que no sean malos conmigo.

Disfrútenlo y mándenme sus reviews por fa.

**Sake y deseo**

Se escuchó moverse la gran roca que custodiaba la entrada a la cueva, y varios rayos de luz provenientes del exterior iluminaron una parte de la guarida; cuatro figuras entraron y la roca volvió a caer detrás de ellos.

Las figuras siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban en ese momento los demás miembros de la organización.

-Hola, ya llegamos y trajimos… ¡SAKE!- les dijo un hombre de piel azul a los demás, mostrándoles varias bolsas con por lo menos tres botellas grandes cada una que aparentemente estaban a rebosar con aquella bebida.

-Oh vaya… con que a eso fueron.

-¿Algún problema, tacaño?- retó el peliblanco.

-Cállate Hidan, lo trajimos para todos y para pasarla bien (en el buen sentido de la palabra)- lo detuvo un joven de cabellos negros y largos, que también los había acompañado por el sake.

-¡SIIIIIIII! Tobi quiere probar el sake.

-No Tobi, eres… eres… mejor vete a tu cuarto a ver la tele.

-Aaaaa- les hizo un puchero- bueno… me voy, seguro que "Barney" ya va a empezar y Tobi quiere verlo- y se fue brincando.

-Oigan y ¿Cuánto sake trajeron?- les preguntó el líder.

-Como… más de quince botellas.

-Entonces… no les molestará, que yo…- tomó dos de las botellas y luego sacó dos vasos de no se donde- me lleve esto.

-No líder-sama- el del rinnegan sonrió.

-Ven Konan- tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó junto con las botellas y los vasos (lo que vayan a hacer depende de la imaginación de cada uno)

-Odiaría ser ese sake- dijo Kisame.

-Bueno… empiecen a servir- les dijo el impaciente de Sasori.

-Genial, yo también quiero- les dijo el joven rubio.

-Tu no Deidara, eres demasiado joven y te podría hacer daño- Deidara enrojeció un poco.

-_Le preocupo…_

-Y yo no quiero andar cargando con un borracho- el rubio bajó la vista un poco desilusionado, pero todavía con la idea de tomar un poco de sake.

-Por favor Danná- le hizo un pucherito- ¿Si?, ¿Si?, ¿Siiii?- lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez acercándose al rostro de su maestro, que se ruborizó levemente, por lo que escondió parte de su rostro con la capa de Akatsuki.

-Bueno, bueno… pero solo un poco.

************ Dos horas después ************

-Es que… hip, yo… hip… te quiero mucho Danná… hip- Deidara se había tomado el solo más de una botella y media de aquella bebida, y ahora después de Hidan, era el más borracho de todos.

La mayoría de los akatsukis, se encontraban en ese momento tirados en el suelo, o abrazados de otro compañero y cantando desentonadamente; solo Sasori estaba un poco despejado, pues era el que había tomado menos.

-Deidara ya basta- le pegó ligeramente en la mejilla- reacciona.

-¿De qué Danná?... hip… si yo estoy bieeen- dijo sonriendo de manera extraña.

-No… ya… cálmate- el rubio comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, y se sostenía de su maestro para no caerse.

-Danná… hip… tengo sueño… hip… llévame a dormir…- el pelirrojo de nuevo se puso nervioso, pero de todos modos se llevó a su pupilo de la sala.

Llegaron con dificultad a la habitación del más joven, y Sasori lo ayudó a acostarse, luego caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirarlo detenidamente.

_-Aún así te ves muy lindo Dei…_

Cuando se encontraba ya afuera del cuarto, y a punto de cerrar la puerta, escuchó que Deidara lo llamaba:

-¡Danná!

-¿Qué quieres Deidara?- le preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

-Ven- aún tenía rojita su cara a causa de tanto sake.

-…- se acercó hasta el con un poco de fastidio- ¿Qué quieres?

-…- tomó al mayor por la capa y lo acercó hasta solo unos centímetros de él- a ti- y se acercó más para besar a su maestro con mucha pasión.

Sasori no reaccionó al instante, pero cuando lo hizo no interrumpió el beso, sino que lo alargó, tratándolo de hacer mucho más tierno, tratándole de dar a entender a su alumno que lo quería.

-… Danná- le dijo cuando se separaron- yo… quiero… hacerlo contigo… quiero que me ayudes… a llegar a las nubes- Sasori miró al chico un poco decepcionado, porque lo que entendió de sus palabras, era que el solo quería "placer".

-Estás borracho… no sabes lo que dices- le dijo y lo alejó de el.

-Si se lo que quiero… y se que tu lo quieres también- intentó convencerlo el rubio, pero mostrando aún, que estaba muy ebrio.

-Deidara… yo…

-Por favor Danná, o me vas a negar algo que yo… que ambos queremos.

-No… pero…- fue silenciado por Deidara, que se había levantado de la cama, y ahora lo besaba nuevamente; este correspondió de nuevo, y esta vez, cuando se separó, le preguntó- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo hagamos?

-Si… si quiero.

Entonces Sasori lo beso con la misma intensidad, y lo acostó suavemente en la cama, con el encima. Prolongó su beso hasta que les hizo falta el aire, entonces comenzó a quitarle la capa lentamente, luego el también se quitó la suya.

Cuando ambas capas estuvieron en el suelo, el pelirrojo se acomodó mejor encima del otro y lo contempló por unos instantes, luego besó su cuello fogosamente, consiguiendo gemiditos bajos por parte del más joven.

Luego comenzó a lamer su pecho y se detuvo en cada uno de sus pezones, haciendo que el otro suspirara con más rapidez, y sus gemidos se hicieran más fuertes.

Fue en ese momento que Deidara reaccionó, y miró asombrado a Sasori que estaba encima de el, y mientras besaba su cuerpo, le lanzaba una mirada llena de pasión, deseo… lujuria.

-_¿Qué pasa?-_ lo miró un poco intrigado, aunque sin dejar de dar grititos.

-¿Qué te pasa Deidara?, ¿No decías que querías que yo te hiciera esto?- le dijo y volvió a besarlo en la boca con mucha fuerza.

-Yo… haaa- el pelirrojo de nuevo lo besó en el cuello- si… si quiero…- el marionetista comenzó a quitarle sus pantalones- _aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras por amor._

Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de hacerlo, pudo ver el bulto que estaba debajo de los bóxers de su aprendiz, y con una lentitud no muy propia de el, se los quitó.

Con una de sus manos, le dio un masaje al miembro del menor, arrancándole gritos que salían con más fuerza de su garganta.

-Aaah… Danná… así… aah.

Sasori ahora se colocó a los pies de Deidara, y comenzó a lamer la punta de su sexo.

-¡Aaah!... siiií… aaaah… Danná- el mayor, escuchaba esto, y se excitaba cada vez más, al oír un nuevo gemido de la boca del otro.

Y luego sin decirle nada, se lo metió en la boca por completo, provocando que el otro diera un fuerte grito, al sentir su miembro, dentro de esa húmeda cavidad, y experimentando un exquisito placer.

-¡Aaaaaah!... más… aaah- le dijo y su compañero comenzó a subir y bajar, con lentitud, pero que le era bastante agradable al otro.

Los gemidos inundaban aquel cuarto, y Deidara miraba a ratos, aquella cabellera roja que aún se encontraba entre sus piernas; quiso marcarle el ritmo, pero no supo como, y alargó una mano para rozarla con los cabellos rojos.

Sasori sintió aquel contacto y comprendió lo que quería, así que levantó un poco la cabeza, y le dijo sensualmente al menor:

-Si quieres… puedes agárralos- y volvió a engullir el pene de su acompañante.

Deidara decidió hacerlo, y con ambas manos, tomó los cabellos del otro, y suavemente le fue marcando el ritmo a seguir.

Luego de un rato, Sasori se levantó de donde estaba, y se acercó a los labios del muchacho, para que probara de su propia esencia; después, con vos suave, le dijo en el oído:

-Deidara, ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si… si hazlo.

Entonces Sasori tomó las piernas del más joven y con cuidado, lo fue "preparando" para lo que iba a venir.

Entonces se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de Deidara, que se confundían entre el placer y el dolor.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Sasori se quitó las últimas prendas que tenía, y de nuevo se colocó sobre Deidara, y con lentitud fue entrando en el, arrancando quejidos de su parte.

Esperó a que se acostumbrara un poco, para luego empezar a moverse de nuevo. Cuando ese momento llegó, Sasori comenzó a moverse de nuevo arriba y abajo, sin perder de vista cada detalle del más joven, sin dejar de fijarse en cada gesto que hacía, y que en ese momento habían cambiado del dolor al placer puro.

Ahora los sonidos de ambos gimiendo, era lo que resonaba en las paredes de aquel cuarto, ambos, con una capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo, y gritando el nombre del otro con muchísima pasión.

Las estocadas de Sasori continuaban ahora más rápido, haciendo que ambos gritaran con locura… más de la que habían tenido.

Rato después, ambos llegaron a su clímax; Deidara terminó corriéndose sobre su propio abdomen y manchando un poco el del otro, mientras Sasori lo hizo dentro del menor.

Ambos se acostaron y comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente, cada uno con una idea diferente de lo que había pasado, pero con el pensamiento de que el otro solo había hecho eso por "puro placer"

El mas joven miró a su mentor con cierta tristeza; la verdad había pasado el momento más maravilloso de su vida: le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a la persona que más amaba, aunque esperaba que este no se diera cuenta.

De un momento a otro se quedó dormido, totalmente cansado; Sasori se dio cuenta de esto y lo abrazó con la ternura que no había demostrado.

-_Deidara te amo aunque tú no hagas lo mismo… aunque esto solo haya sido un capricho tuyo- _y se quedó también dormido.

************ Varias horas de sueño después ************

El más joven abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró una de las paredes de la habitación… recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pensaba:

_-¿Cómo pudo pasar?... bueno creo que… yo… estaba borracho y… Danná- _movió su cabeza tratando de alejar la idea de que su Danná se hubiera aprovechado.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, esperando encontrar el otro lado de su cama vacío, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarse aún ahí a su maestro, que parecía estar dormido; quiso despertarlo con un beso, pero no se sintió capaz… se sentía utilizado… utilizado por la persona que más quería, y que probablemente no volvería a mirarle de la misma forma.

Con una de sus manos, recorrió la mejilla de Sasori, haciendo que este se despertara.

-Deidara… yo…- se había puesto totalmente rojo- lamento… haberme quedado… me voy- se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa- _lo siento Deidara, tu seguramente no querías que yo estuviera aquí ahora… lo lamento… pero lo que más lamento, es que ya no me vuelvas a mirar como antes._

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio mientras Sasori buscaba su ropa, Deidara le daba la espalda pues estaba llorando.

_-No puedo seguir con este secreto… se lo diré… aunque el no lo comparta… pero haré lo que sea para estar con el… no importa… no importa si solo me quiere para esto… seré feliz… si puedo complacerlo._

Armándose de valor, Deidara se secó las lágrimas que tenía aún en el rostro.

-Danná.

-Em… ¿Si?

-Tengo que…- se levantó con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo- decirte- se paró enfrente de el y lo miró a los ojos; el de orbes miel también lo miró- decirte… que te amo.

-Que…

-Si- lo interrumpió mientras el otro lo veía incrédulo- no importa que tu no hagas lo mismo… yo te amo desde hace mucho… y haré lo que sea para estar contigo… no importa… no importa si tu solo me quieres para esto… yo… yo quiero hacerte feliz, y si esta es la manera… entonces… estoy dispuesto a aceptarla- Sasori lo miró perplejo, y con vos ronca, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, le preguntó:

-¿De veras… de veras estás dispuesto, a hacer lo que yo quiera?

-Si… te amo y voy a ser para ti lo que tu quieras… tu compañero… amante… o tu marioneta…

-…- no lo soportó más; Sasori dejó caer al suelo varias lagrimas; tomó en sus brazos a Deidara y lo besó con profunda ternura; cuando se separaron el le dijo:- Deidara… tu… no necesitas ser mi marioneta… tu… serás mi koi, porque yo también te amo… con todo mi corazón, y estoy dispuesto a estar contigo el tiempo que tu quieras… te amo de verdad… más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie más…- tomó su rostro entre sus manos- eres mi todo.

Selló de nuevo sus labios, y lo volvió a recostar en la cama, pero esta vez no para entregar sus cuerpos… sino para entregar sus almas…

Listo, acabé.

¿Les gustó?

Por fas mándenme sus reviews con sus opiniones, quiero que me digan que les pareció.

Ya saben que todo está bien recibido: aplausos, críticas, amenazas, o dinero… no, no es cierto, pero si por favor mándenme sus comentarios porque quiero saber que tal me quedó el lemmon.


End file.
